


The Childhood Best Friend's Greatest Folly

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multi, Only slightly sickfic tho, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sickfic, Third Year Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, aubrey is a real person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: part ? of ?an unrequited love story in 12 parts: a memory
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Bloom [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Childhood Best Friend's Greatest Folly

**Author's Note:**

> HIII  
> this is the last story of a 14 part series and boy was it a wild ride. i love you all and thank you!! this was supposed to be just a mini thing i gift to my friends on the holidays but i decided to post it for some reason so hello! enjoy!
> 
> i don't fucken know why all my tsukkiyama playlists are my favorites. could be that they're my comfort ship but idk  
> copy this link and it will lead you to the playlist  
> https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1345279625975382017?s=20
> 
> if yall don't want to, then you can visit @cromij1 in twitter and it's somewhere in my pinned!

**Started: 12/26/20**

**Finished: 12/30/20**

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF BULLYING**

* * *

_This isn’t fiction. I learned at a young age that the world is painfully unfair and awfully judgmental. I’ve had bullies follow me just to torment me because I had acne and I was lankier than them. I didn’t fight back because, first off, they would come after me and I wouldn’t really be able to escape, and second, I… couldn’t. They overpowered me and outnumbered me. It was always three versus one._

“Hey Pimple-face,” one of them called. Yamaguchi looked down on the floor, walking quicker ever so slightly. He didn’t want to acknowledge that they’re there. If he did, he would get hurt.

But ignoring them will get him hurt, too.

All he felt was a hand tightly holding onto his shoulder before pulling him back. He stumbled and lost his balance before finally landing on the cold, hard ground. The small rocks hurt his palms that supported his fall. Still, he refused to look at them.

“Are you ignoring us, Pimple-face? Do you need a beating just like last week? Do you really think you can hide from us for that long?” another asked. There are three of them who usually torment him on a daily basis except when he’s able to hide from them successfully. He just wants them to stop.

_I’ve had so many bruises that I was forced to hide. I wished they would get tired of me or they would suddenly find someone else to torment. As shitty of a person that may make me look like, I couldn’t care less. I was tired._

_Up until he came._

“Beating up someone smaller than you? How weak and pathetic,” a voice snorted from behind the bullies. “You don’t look as cool as you all think you are, to be honest.” Yamaguchi kept his head down in fear that it might be another person who would hurt him again.

“Who do you think you are?” the voice of one of the kids said. He had an edge to his voice and clearly sounded like he was picking a fight. Yamaguchi still kept his head down.

“I don’t know. Just someone looking down at an obviously stupid person,”

What he didn’t see was a taller blond male, around his same grade, looking down at the smaller kids who are tormenting Yamaguchi. He was gazing down at them with a bored look in his eyes. He didn’t seem fazed at all. He kept his glare low and the other kids didn’t seem like they want to fight him. He’s bigger than them, after all. They might be bigger in numbers but this giant is completely an unknown force to them.

Huffing slightly, putting up a façade that he’s brave, the leader of the group turned his heel before walking away, his friends following him like dogs on a leash.

Yamaguchi saw that they walked away. He had his eyes on the ground for the entire time so all he saw was them stomping their way out of there. He quickly grabbed his things that were scattered on the floor but he still kept his head down.

“Get up, it’s not like they’ll still come back after bruising their ego,” he said. This made Yamaguchi feel a bit safer to look up at him. Besides, his voice seemed a little harsh and monotone but it didn’t seem like he would actually hurt him, right?

He looked up to see a really tall blond male with amber eyes. He was wearing a violet hoodie with a moon printed on the right chest part. He had this square glasses that sat lazily on his nose. Looking up from the ground, the blond male looked like he was ginormous. He could easily be passed as someone who’s already in the first year of high school.

Yamaguchi quickly stood up, brushed the dirt from his shirt and pants. ‘T-thank you!” he blurted. “I’m sorry for being a bother,” he added. He bowed but he didn’t know why but he felt as if he ruined the day of the somewhat kind stranger.

He kept his head down as the stranger kept silent. “You know,” he spoke up. “You should stand up for yourself.” Yamaguchi heard footsteps walk past him.

Standing up straight, he realized that the stranger didn’t really… care. It’s actually very comforting to him. He’s been so used to people always taking notice about his looks, his physique, his weaknesses—everything—that having met someone who doesn’t give a flipping fuck about all of this is refreshing.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi!” he screamed. “What’s your name?” The stranger paused.

He didn’t turn around but Yamaguchi heard what he said clearly. Though softly, he muttered “Tsukishima Kei.”

_This one’s a wish. Tsukishima and I grew to be friends. Well, it was mainly me just following him like a lost puppy but, in my defense, I think he didn’t exactly hate it because if he did, he would have told me off. I’ve never had an actual friend before him and I was thankful that he was there because the bullies have let me be when I started sticking by him. His brother, Akiteru, is really cool, too and we would have occasional sleep overs at his place._

_I wanted our friendship to last._

Yamaguchi and Tsukisima sat down in the playground swings, swinging gently while they held onto their coats to keep themselves warm. It was already autumn and everything was beautifully orange and brown. They made the playground their own mini meeting place because no one really goes here since most of the facilities placed here is boring and the kids opted for the other playground from across the street.

They sat in silence, just staring at the field in front of them. Yamaguchi was reading a book while Tsukishima was listening to music. It’s always been like that in between them—silent. It’s a really nice thing, in Yamaguchi’s opinion. They usually go there during lunch breaks or when they are dismissed earlier than usual. Sometimes, they find each other just walking to the playground on weekends for whatever reason and since they’re already there, they just hang out silently. Just like today.

He was reading a book about different practices of people when they wish for something. It was a really good book. There were some about traditional ways of wishing and modern ones. He found the 100 planes to be the most interesting. Or was it 1000? He doesn’t remember. Well, he did try doing that way of wishing but he found it to be too much work and he lost count after a few days or so.

He’s already reading the chapter about specific months, days, and times you could make a wish. He thought to himself that he could do this because it’s simple and he doesn’t have to put in too much effort just to grant one wish. All he needs to do is to wait.

A paragraph there mentioned something about 11:11 being a time you can wish for whatever you want. He looked at his watch to check the time because he’s sure he arrived there at around 10:45 and they’ve been sitting here for quite a while now. He thinks that maybe he can make a wish. Almost as if it’s fate, his watch showed 11:10 before showing 11:11 a split-second later.

“Tsukki! It’s 11:11, let’s make a wish!” he exclaimed, turning to face the taller male. He pushed his headphones down and let it rest on his shoulders.

“You believe in that?”

He paused. He didn’t think about whether or not it’s true he only thought it was fun. “Well, not really. I just read it somewhere and I wanted to try it because it sounds fun,”

Tsukishima seemed unimpressed and just stared at him with a bored expression. “What’s fun in that, though? That’s just stupid and something our ancestors probably fabricated to fit their made up beliefs,”

His argument made sense, though. “But there’s no harm in doing this so.” Yamaguchi smiled.

Tsukishima looked away and shifted his gaze to the ground. “Do what you want,”

“Come on, let’s make a wish together! We have a couple of seconds left, let’s make it quick.” Yamaguchi clasped his hands together before closing his eyes shut. Tsukishima looked at him as he seemed to be very interested in whatever he thought this is. He sighed to himself and looked back down to his shoes before quietly making a wish.

After making a short wish, Yamaguchi checked his watch to see it change to 11:12. “Oh, wow, we made it,” he commented, giggling a little.

“What did you wish for?” Tsukishima asked, now a little curious.

Smiling widely, Yamaguchi shook his head. “If I tell, it won’t come true.” He laughs.

Tsukishima blinked at him. “Yeah, makes sense,”

_This is my favorite. Winter will always be the best season for me. It’s cold and the air is crisp, the sky is bluer than before and the stars looked brighter—it’s majestic. And the snow, god, the snow is really annoying at times but despite having to clean it off, it’s a really pretty thing to look at. It’s like a huge white blanket to keep you warm but it doesn’t quite do that and will actually do the opposite._

_Tsukishima and I have known each other for a while now. High school went and passed quickly and I’m glad he still hasn’t gotten tired of me. It’s our third year in high school and we’re going to college now. Wow, time does pass quickly._

Tsukishima sneezed, breaking the silence in Yamaguchi’s home. His parents aren’t going to be home for the entire weekend because they had to go on a business trip so Tsukishima and him had the entire house to themselves. They planned an entire day to finish all their projects before watching movies for the entire night. They’re almost done with the last few things they have to do and then there will be a short break before they have to face the real world again, this time as college students.

“Do you want me to turn up the heater?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima shook his head no. “It’s fine. It’s just me being a huge baby to the cold. I never mixed well with winter,”

Yamaguchi smiled at this as he was mixing up coffee for the both of them. Two ceramic cups were prepared in front of him, one is violet and the other is dark green. They bought it in a fair for a really cheap price for two so they decided that there’s no harm in buying both cups.

He mixed almond milk in Tsukishima’s cup of coffee with a couple of teaspoons of sugar. He always liked his coffee that way, for some reason. Well, he didn’t exactly told Yamaguchi that but he remembered Tsukishima making him coffee when they were in their second year and he remembers him mentioning that he liked his coffee sweet like how he made it, with almond milk and sugar. From then on, Yamaguchi just tried to copy how he made it anytime he gives Tsukishima coffee. He didn’t complain about it so he thought he was fine with it.

He sneezed again, making Yamaguchi giggle. Tsukishima’s immune system is really compromised during the winter season for some reason so he keeps on urging him to get vitamins so that he wouldn’t end up sick every other week. Tsukishima did after a while of persuasion. That’s probably why he didn’t like winter. He hated getting sick because Akiteru and Yamaguchi won’t stop pestering him until he gets better. He also cursed at how snow is such a nuisance while he was shoveling them out of their driveway so that’s that.

But Yamaguchi, he’s completely the opposite. He loved winter. Like, adored it. There's just something about it that he loves so much. The white blanket over everything, the cold and crisp air, the fuzzy gloves and, of course, the sky. During winter, the sky looks bluer and the stars looked brighter. It captivated him.

He walked towards Tsukishima sitting on the couch, bunched in a couple of blankets. He looked like a blob of blankets, it’s actually comedic. His face looks softer and his eyes are slightly puffy. His cheeks are redder than usual, too. He doesn’t see him like this that often only during winter season.

Secret’s out but, that’s also one of the reasons why he adored the cold. It’s like time just runs slower and makes it seem like he has so much more of it left.

_This is a fantasy. Tsukishima has been staying with me in Miyagi for a while now and life’s been pretty okay. Decent, one might say. Problems have rained on everyone in one go and it’s going to take a while to fully be able to get better. Still, Tsukishima is beside me and we’re doing the best that we can right now. Hell, he might be willing to actually stay and start working here in Miyagi. That would be really nice and maybe I can even tell him exactly what I feel._

_Well, that’s just stupid, isn’t it? Hoping for something you know wouldn’t come true is just absolutely absurd._

Tsukishima is sad. There’s nothing denying that. But, after a few months, he seemed to be doing better. He’s not sleeping too much or too little and he’s eating more than the first few weeks he was here. Bokuto-san’s death really affected everyone.

Yamaguchi thought that these baby steps are really important. It’s okay to take things slowly and take their own time and pace. He actually even, stupidly enough, thought that maybe, Tsukishima will stay with him.

But when he saw his face on the T.V, Yamaguchi can hear his imaginary world crumble to pieces.

Of course, he’s just the best friend, he thought as he gave him his insight.

Of course, he’s just the best friend, he thought as Tsukishima’s eyes widen in realization.

Of course, he’s just the best friend, he thought as he watched him pack his things and go to the train station.

Of course.

_This is a lie. He asked me if I would be okay staying here in Miyagi as he packs his bag to go to Tokyo. I tell him I will be alright and he shouldn’t worry with a smile on my face._

He wanted to message Tsukishima that he’s alright in Miyagi and that he should stay there as long as he wants. But, he isn’t that pretentious to even think that he cares about what he thinks, right?

Still, despite that, he found himself reaching for his cellphone on the farthest corner from him on the kitchen counter to call him or even text him. He can just ask him if he’s already arrived in Miyagi and if he’s found a place to stay. As his hand held on his phone, it vibrated. There was an incoming call and he recognizes the number who’s calling. He sighed before answering.

“Sugawara-san?”

“Yamaguchi!” he exclaimed from the other line. “You’re in Miyagi, right?”

“Yeah,” he answered, slightly shocked at how urgent he sounded.

“Can you come to my flower shop and help my friend around there? The deliveries of the fertilizers are unexpectedly coming in today and I’m currently in Tokyo. She wouldn’t be able to carry all of those sacks,”

“Ah, sure,” he said. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes,”

Sugawara thanked him profusely before ending the call because he said they were going in a meeting to arrange a proposal with a friend of a friend. He didn’t bother asking for the details, he’s just happy that their business is doing well.

He unchained his bicycle and started heading to Sugawara’s shop. He still has his phone in his pocket in case anyone calls him but he’s really just hoping Tsukishima would decide to call him for whatever reason. He doesn’t know how long will he be there or if he’ll stay or not? If he does come back, how is he going to feel? All of the questions are worrying him as he biked down the empty roads of Miyagi.

It’s selfish of him to want Tsukishima and Kuroo to not meet. Because he’s not okay with it. He isn’t. There’s just too much risk in Tsukishima getting hurt again but at the same time, he knows that his reasoning is definitely clouded by his feelings for him. Sighing, he slowed down as he neared Sugawara’s driveway.

There was a line of sacks placed near the fence and there was a short pretty girl trying to carry the sacks to the wheel barrow. She’s clearly having a hard time. Maybe she’s the friend Sugawara is talking about.

“Hey, Sugawara-san asked me to help you?” he called, stepping off his bike. She looked up and pretty round brown eyes peered at him in confusion. She had her mouth agape which he thought was cute. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a bun, a couple of strands falling out of it.

“Oh, uhh, yeah,” she finally muttered out. “I’m Aubrey,” she greeted him with a smile.

“I’m Yamaguchi.” He returned the smile. She was still trying to get the sack in the wheel barrow and failing miserably. He chuckled. “Leave it there, Aubrey-chan. I’ll take care of it. Just lead me where to put it,”

Aubrey blinked at him before processing what was happening. She was looking up at him because he’s just so tall. And handsome, too. Realizing she’s been staring too hard, she made a small panicked sound which was closely like a squeak. “Oh, right,” she regained her composure. “Follow me,”

_But this one, this is the truth._

He sat on his couch while watching the television screen. Tsukishima texted him earlier that he was, unfortunately, he quoted, dragged to an interview. They were going to be announcing something, he said.

Tsukishima was sitting right beside Kuroo who had a broad smile on his face. Tsukishima is smiling, too, although it’s barely noticeable. Yamaguchi last seen him when he told him that he was moving back to Tokyo and his hair grew longer from the last time he’s seen him in person. He also changed his glasses. It was still black-rimmed but he can tell that it only looks similar to his other glasses but it’s not the same.

“He’s your best friend, right?” Aubrey asked, leaning on his arm. They’ve been together for a few months now and Yamaguchi can finally feel as though everything is getting better in his part. Everyone else’s lives have continued and he was feeling as though he was being left behind a few months ago until Aubrey and him started dating.

“Yeah,” he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_There is no lying when I say that I love Tsukishima, I still do, however, I also love Aubrey, as shitty as that sounds. I don’t believe that I can stop loving someone no matter how long time passes. It just stays there, the love, I mean. It’s a nice constant because no matter what I do, it’s still there and I’m not complaining. In my opinion, it all just overlaps. As humans, we are made up of love that has been loved and passed by other people. So that’s that, nothing more, nothing less._

“I’ve heard you guys were going to announce something to your fans,” the interviewer stated. Tsukishima slightly flushed pink and Kuroo chuckled.

“Yeah, we do. Right, Tsukki?” he told the blond. He only nodded and hummed as a response. Yamaguchi can laugh at how, until now, he still hates attention. After all, Kuroo and him have already been dating for almost two years now.

Kuroo lovingly looked at him before reaching for his hand. He raised it up, their fingers intertwined.

“We’re engaged,” Kuroo announced happily to the camera. Tsukishima had this contented smile on his face.

_It’s still painful, though, but I am happy for him. Very much so._

It hurts. It still hurts. But Aubrey is caressing his palm with her thumb and at least this time, he can think of something else other than that.

_This is a new beginning._

Yamaguchi walked to the side of the aisle alongside his best man, Tsukishima, and his groomsmen, Hinata, Sugawara, Daichi, Akaashi, and surprisingly, Kageyama. He’s been jittery and nervous because it’s today. He’s going to be tied to someone he holds dear in his life today. Aubrey and Yamaguchi decided to keep it minimal. They only invited their closest friends, family and a couple of guests.

He kept on looking around the small church, noticing all the small details that are part of the decorations to keep himself distracted. The flowers were in the shade of coral and there was a mirror on the both sides of the groom and bride that has the names of the guests written on it in calligraphy. It had vines with dark green leaves and colorful zinnias. Yamaguchi can somehow see himself and the groomsmen behind him by how the mirror is positioned.

“I know I shouldn’t say anything more because you’ll just get more nervous but congrats, Yamaguchi,” Daichi spoke in a whisper from behind him. The procession is about to start and it’s making it hard to breathe for him.

“T-thank you,” Yamaguchi whispered. He can see that Kuroo was amongst the guests on his side of the pews. He can see Kenma and his girlfriend, too, but Kenma was a few pews backwards where Kuroo was sitting.

“I’m glad Aubrey-chan found someone like you. I trust you not to hurt her,” Sugawara added from behind his husband. Yamaguchi gave him a smile, or a wince, he doesn’t know. He’s actually shaking right now. He’s been too busy worrying about what could go wrong that he didn’t fully took notice how Tsukishima looked down at him with a smile.

_I still remember that day clearly as if it just happened yesterday. Aubrey looked wonderful in white and the flower crown in place of a tiara on her head made her look like a goddess. She walked down aisle with a smile on her face._

“I promise to love you with the pieces that make up my heart, all of it, even the tiniest of shards. I vow to be your best friend, your lover and your husband.” Yamaguchi breathed in deeply. He’s very nervous but he knows that she wouldn’t judge him if he made a mistake. She smiled at him comfortingly. He shouldn’t be afraid.

“I vow to make you as happy as I am today.” He glanced at the mirror ahead of him. he can see Tsukishima in his full glory. He looked away and forced himself to focus on his soon-to-be-wife’s face. “Even more, if you’d let me,”

“Trust in me your problems and darkest memories and I promise that I will stay by you until the end of my days. I have spent my entire life running after the things I could have hold on to but this time, I’m running beside you.” He hates himself for thinking about Tsukishima in this very beautiful moment for the two of them.

“And because this is not going to be a linear road and it’s going to be rough, to love is to lose and we have lost so many times now but just know that I know you’re with me and I’m with you.” He couldn’t take it anymore. “We can work this together,”

He peered at the reflection in the mirror to see Tsukishima smiling at someone in the crowds. His heart sank to his stomach but he feels like it’s not a bad thing. He’s happy and now he should be happy, too.

“I will treasure what we _had_ , forever and always.”

_And this is happiness. The moment I saw Natalie enveloped in her mother’s arms, I couldn’t be any more thankful. They looked beautiful._

“Hi,” he greeted. He pressed his phone to his ear as he placed his pen down. He was in the middle of finishing the documents he needed to get done for tomorrow when Tsukishima called him.

“Hey,” he returned.

“Tsukki, how’s things going in London?” Yamaguchi asked. He can hear the street noises from the other line.

“London is nice. We’re thinking of staying here for a while,” he answered shortly. “How about you? How’s the father life?” he chuckled.

“I don’t remember the last time I slept peacefully,” Yamaguchi answered honestly. He chuckled as he massaged his head. He developed migraines, too, but that’s besides the question.

“I think it’s worth it. I mean, I don’t know,”

“It will be worth it.” He played with his pen on the table. “How’s your first tour with Kuroo-san?”

“It was busy. My ass hurts after sitting down in rides all the time and I can’t wait until we can finally have a break after this last two shows,”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason why your ass hurts?” Yamaguchi joked. “I’m kidding,”

Tsukishima laughed from the other line. “Fuck you. I’m literally fucking offended that you think I’m the one who’s always getting pegged,”

“Practice safe sex kids.” Yamaguchi laughed. “No but seriously though, are you telling me Kuroo’s a bottom or is he a switch?”

_Time passed us and I watched Natalie grow into a beautiful woman. I watched her find and lose love. I watched her cry and smile as she walked down the altar. I watched her as she cradled Vera, my first granddaughter, and a few years later, Tairo, our little junior._

“Uncle!” Vera exclaimed when she saw the tall blond male enter the house accompanied by the tall dark haired male with the seemingly everlasting bedhead. Yamaguchi smiled as he looked at how excited his granddaughter looked but he didn’t miss the rings in both men’s ring finger.

“Good afternoon,” Aubrey greeted as she sat the two on the old worn out couch before grabbing cups for tea.

Tsukishima and Kuroo looked older and his featured looked softer, the skin in their faces sagged a bit, too, and there are a couple of white hair peaking from Tsukishima’s blond locks. Truly, it’s obvious that they’ve aged but it’s like nothing really changed. But he can tell that the both of them looked happy. They should be because he would be very upset if Tsukishima hated his life with him. Well, Kuroo looked like he’s learned. Yamaguchi trusted him enough.

_For all the years you have wandered, lost and confused, have you finally found home?_

“God, time goes by so quickly. I feel so old,” Yamaguchi commented as they sipped tea while Vera was playing with Kuroo. They both then turned their glance to Natalie who had a small baby boy cradled in her arms.

Tsukishima chuckled before drinking on his same old dark green ceramic cup. He probably doesn’t even remember what that lone cup means to the other male. “That’s because you are,”

“You are, too!” he retorted. Tsukishima laughed.

_I think you did, Tsukki. I’m glad you did._

_But this is the end. It’s been a long time now that I’ve been on earth and because of age, the doctor told me that there were many things that could happen to my health and I know that. It’s just quite a shock when you get diagnosed with dementia that the doctor said would most likely turn to Alzheimer’s. It’s sad, isn’t it? But, for some reason, I’m quite alright with it. I’m old and there isn’t much left time for me and that’s okay. I’ve lived enough._

Vera glanced outside out window, adoring the outside scenery. Her dark brown hair’s tied up in pigtails with violet ribbons. It was winter and the kids aren’t allowed outside because they might get sick so Yamaguchi is tasked to watch over Vera and her little brother, Tairo, who’s sleeping in his crib.

“Grampa,” she called. She had her face squished on the windowsill, her cheeks naturally puffy and rosy. “I learned from a friend that if you wished on 11:11, your wish would come true. Is that true?” she asked.

Something about what she said tickled Yamaguchi’s memory. He knows about that mini belief but he thinks there’s something more to that. Well, he can’t remember much. “Yes,” he answered shortly.

“Where would the wishes go?”

He opened his mouth to respond only to realize he himself doesn’t know the answer. Ah, kids are really curious about all things in the world.

“I am not sure where but I think your wishes go in the future. It travels in time to meet your future self and finally fulfill that little wish you have,” he answered. Her eyes sparkled in wonder as he smiled at her.

“So you’re telling me that wishes do come true?” she asks again. She’s a really inquisitive child.

He chuckled. “Of course they do,”

“But sometimes your wishes come true in the farthest future there can be. And sometimes, you forget about what you wished for,” she walked towards him and sat beside him on the couch, worn and old, sitting in front of the fireplace. “However, they still come true. You might just not know it,”

_Despite the many years we've been apart and the vast difference of where we are now, could it be possible that my wish had already come true? I wonder, until now, what did you wish for in that autumn morning?_

Yamaguchi grabbed his cup of coffee inside a dark green ceramic mug he’s had for so many years but once his fingers curled around the handle, his hand was greeted with a sharp pain in his palm, causing him to flinch. This movement made him drop the ceramic cup on the wooden floor. Once it hit the floor, it shattered in many pieces, the leftover coffee splattering on the floor.

Vera and Yamaguchi stared at it for a couple of seconds before what happened finally processed in Yamaguchi’s mind. “I’m sorry about that,” he said. He feels his hand shake. “It slipped,”

_This is what I remember._

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called. He was sat on his chair and looked around their cozy home. They planned on having a movie night, just the two of them. He turned on the television before he gently placed a thick blanket on the couch.

“Come sit!” he invited.

Sighing, Aubrey looked at him with a smile. “Tsukishima is almost here so I’ll get the movies first and watch a couple while we wait, okay?”

Aubrey, Natalie, and Yamaguchi stayed up all night watching old Christmas-themed horror movies on their couch. Aubrey was sleepy and Natalie is still wide awake, watching the movie while simultaneously watching over Yamaguchi. After his dementia slowly became Alzheimer’s, they couldn’t just leave him be.

_And what I forgot._

Yamaguchi always talked about Tsukishima, their childhood and 11:11. This could just be because he regressed to his childhood or that it’s the most important thing for him. Nevertheless, he forgot about Natalie, Vera, Tairo and Aubrey but they established that Aubrey was there to take good care of him after a while of tantrums and breakdowns.

Aubrey watched over him sadly, her eyes conveying tiredness and pain. It was clear to her that she was not the first love and it seems like she also wouldn’t be the last. Despite that, she hurt for the memories slowly lost in time.

She glanced at the clock. 11:10 pm, it says. She knows that he will be ecstatic to make a wish. “Yamaguchi, it’s almost 11:11, let’s prepare to make a wish,”

The older male turned, the bags under his eyes due to the sag of his skin, highlighted by the glow of the television. “Shh!” he pressed a finger to her mouth, shutting her up.

“The best part’s near!” he said as he turned back to the T.V.

_And this is everything in between._

**11:11 pm**

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and Tsukishima just lowered his gaze to the ground. With the few seconds they have left, they both made a wish for the autumn breeze to deliver wherever wishes go.

_“I wish that we would be happy together,”_

_“I wish Yamaguchi’s wish would come true,”_

Though now far apart, it did. It did come true.

It travelled to the future, in where they are now, old, feeble, but with a smile on their faces. All the days they have spent together may have been lost in the whirlwind of life and became a faded distant memory.

Tragic, one might think, loving someone for your entire life only to see them love someone else. This could just be his greatest folly. But since no man is promised forever, loving him is all that he has learned to do.

**Zinnia**

-Thoughts of absent friends

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
